Since The Day We Met
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: Ghost from your past gonna jump out at me, lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smile, but I don't care, cause right now you're mine, tribute to KuroPika week, R&R please, Hope you enjoy it!


This fic is a **One-Shot**, so there will be no other chapter but this one. And I really suggest to listen to the BGM while you read this, just for the feelings.

**Disclaimer**: No,** I never own HxH or any of its characters**, because if I do, Kurapika will be a girl instead of a guy, and she'll be paired with Chrollo (or Kuroro for another spelling), **so it truly is belong to Togashi sensei**.

There will be one pairing which is the **one true pairing**, and it's **KuroPika**, I love them, so don't bother it.

Moreover, this is actually kind of **AR** or **Alternate Relation**, and it's not yaoi, so I accept no flame regarding of that. I'm so sorry if any of you spot any kind of typo, it's called human error, so don't blame me.

Anyway, I'm proudly presents to you...

* * *

><p><strong>Since The Day We Met<strong>

* * *

><p>BGM: Ours—Taylor Swift<p>

* * *

><p>Kurapika melirik pada jam yang berada diatas meja riasnya,<p>

"Hah? Sudah jam segini!", pekiknya cemas, ia buru-buru merapikan tas-nya dan segera berlari turun,

"Kurapika, jangan berlari sambil turun tangga sayang", kata mamanya sedikit khawatir,

"Sorry Mom, aku buru-buru!", katanya sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan terburu-buru, ia berlari menuju meja makan, tangannya dengan cepat menyambar sandwich croissant diatas meja, lalu ia menuju kearah orangtuanya,

"Mom, Dad, aku berangkat ya", katanya sambil mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya, lalu gadis itu segera berlari menuju pintu rumah dengan tas di tangan kiri dan sandwich ditangan kanan, serta mulut tersumpal sandwich,

"vavivoh, vuva vinhunya (Balthimore, buka pintunya)", Balthimore membukakan nona mudanya itu pintu sambil menahan tawa, yang langsung berderai ketika gadis itu sudah berada di beranda,

"Balthimore, sudah", ujar nyonya besar rumah itu yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Kurapika,

"Hahaha, anak itu", suara tawa terdengar dari ayahnya Kurapika,

"Aku masih disini tahu!", teriak Kurapika kesal dari balik pintu,

"Uups", ketiganya berujar bersamaan sambil menutup mulut masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Kurapika naik ke mobilnya dengan dandanan yang masih agak berantakan, rambut pirangnya yang sebenarnya halus terlihat kusut bukan main, Kurapika menyisirnya dengan perlahan dalam perjalanan, ia juga merapikan seragamnya yang tadi sedikit berantakan gara-gara ia terburu-buru akibat bangun agak kesiangan hari itu.<p>

Kurapika menyampirkan rambutnya kesamping kiri, lalu mengambil kaca dari tasnya, dan mulai berdandan, dengan bedak dan lip balm, hanya itu, lalu ia menghabiskan sarapan paginya dan meminum jusnya, kemudian gadis muda itu kembali rapi-rapi, dan tentu saja ia segera turun begitu sampai disekolahnya,

"Hati-hati nona", kata Bosco, supirnya,

"Ya, sampai nanti siang, Bosco!", sahut Kurapika sesempatnya sambil berlari menuju elevator sekolahnya,

"Pagi Mr. Thompson", sapa Kurapika pada guru yang lewat disana,

"Terlambat lagi, Nona Van Pelt?", tanya Mr. Thompson,

"Ehm, iya Pak", kata Kurapika pasrah, ia menekan tombol elevator itu, menuju kelasnya di lantai 8, elevator itu agak penuh dengan beberapa orang, yang tidak begitu familiar buat Kurapika.

* * *

><p><strong>Elevator buttons and morning air<strong>

**Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs**

**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**

**But right now, my time is theirs**

* * *

><p>"Nona Van Pelt, kau terlambat lagi", kata Mrs. Rivers, guru di kelas Kurapika,<p>

"Maaf Ma'am", kata Kurapika sambil menunduk,

"Akh, sudahlah, duduk sana", sambungnya, tidak tega pada gadis manis itu, sikapnya bagus jika ia tidak sering terlambat,

"Hei, Kurapika, kau chatting sampai larut lagi ya?", tanya Neon, teman sebangku Kurapika di kelas 2-B, kelasnya saat ini,

"Ya, habis mau bagaimana lagi?", sahut Kurapika sambil menghela nafas, ia segera merapikan tas-nya dan menaruh laptopnya diatas meja, untuk kemudian digunakannya untuk belajar,

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kalian itu terlalu jauh, lagipula dia ngga jelas gitu kan?", sambung Neon,

"Hush, Mrs. Rivers sedang patroli", kata Kurapika sambil sedikit tersenyum, dan matanya kembali ke laptop kesayangannya.

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**

**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**

**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**

**The jury's out, but my choice is you**

Ya, Kurapika saat ini memang tengah menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Chrollo Lucilfer, pria yang ditemuinya setengah tahun yang lalu ketika ia sedang berada di York Shin, mengikuti perjalanan bisnis kedua orangtuanya dikota itu sekaligus mengakrabkan diri dengan ayah tirinya, ya, ayah Kurapika meninggalkan Kurapika dan mamanya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sang ibu lalu berusaha bangkit dan membawa Kurapika pindah dari Rukusu, kota kelahirannya, ke Zaban city, tempat ia tinggal sekarang ini, lalu, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, ibunya bertemu dengan pria bernama Maurice Van Pelt, seorang businessman yang merupakan duda karena anak dan istrinya telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, ditempat kerja, keduanya lalu menjadi dekat dan mereka berpacaran, tapi Kurapika agaknya masih trauma dengan perceraian orangtuanya sehingga ia bersikap antipati sekali ketika Maurice berniat menikahi ibunya, namun itu tidak membuat calon ayah tirinya waktu itu putus asa, dan tentu usahanya membuahkan hasil, ia berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan Kurapika untuk bisa menikahi ibunya, tapi tetap saja, gadis muda itu masih bersikap acuh sekali.

Sampai akhirnya ia mengajak gadis itu ikut serta dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi sendiri tanpa bodyguard atau apapun, sesuai permintaannya, dan akhirnya, sekembalinya mereka dari York Shin, Kurapika mulai melunak dan mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan Paman, bukan lagi dengan nama belakangnya, seperti yang dulu ia selalu lakukan. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya Kurapika sendiri bersedia memanggil Maurice dengan sebutan Dad, dan sejak itulah, ia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi gadis itu untuk dijadikan putrinya sendiri.

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**The stakes are high**

**The waters rough**

**But this love is ours**

"Kurapika, hei, Kurapika?", panggil Neon, Kurapika pun tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Ya, ada apa?", tanya Kurapika dengan mimik bingung,

"Ukh, kau ini, ayo, sudah istirahat nih!", Neon menarik Kurapika dari kursinya,

"Iya, iya", sahut Kurapika setengah hati, iapun lalu menemani Neon makan siang,

"Kau mau pesan apa?", tanya Neon,

"Hmm, mungkin hari ini aku makan fettuccine", kata Kurapika, "Kau?", sambungnya,

"Ummm…aku makan Caesar salad saja deh!", kata Neon,

"Hihi, diet ya?", ledek Kurapika, sambil tersenyum puas mendapati sahabatnya itu tersinggung,

"Hu-uh, itu kan gara-gara Leorio sudah mengataiku gemuk, itu, Leorio temanmu itu", kata Neon lagi, gadis berambut merah muda itu menggerutu terus sampai mereka selesai mengantri makanan dan akan memilih tempat duduk,

"Hei, Kurapika, Neon, sini saja!", terdengar suara Gon dari suatu sudut diruang ini, Kurapika dan Neon pun menoleh, lalu tampaklah Gon, Killua, dan Leorio.

"Nih", Kurapika memukul kepala Leorio cukup keras, pria berambut coklat itu mengaduh sambil meringis kesakitan,

"Itu untuk perkataanmu pada Neon", sambung Kurapika sebelum memulai santap siangnya,

"Aww, memangnya aku berkata apa pada Neon?", ujar Leorio membela diri, Kurapika hanya menatapnya sinis dengan raut penuh ancaman, yang membuat Leorio terdiam sekejap, takut merasakan pukulan gadis itu untuk keduakalinya, karena yang barusan saja masih terasa nyut-nyutan.

* * *

><p>Istirahat makan siangpun berakhir, Neon, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, dan Leorio berpisah di cafeteria dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing,<p>

"Hmmm….Kurapika", kata Neon ketika mereka berada di ambang pintu ruang kelas 2-B,

"Ya?", sahut Kurapika, ia menoleh pada Neon,

" Kau belum pernah benar-benar cerita padaku soal 'pacar'mu, ayo dong, ceritakan?", Neon merajuk pada gadis berambut pirang itu,

"Hn, okay..", Kurapika bermaksud memulainya ketika bel berbunyi,

"Tapi sepertinya bel masuk tidak setuju, mungkin lain waktu ya, Neon?", Kurapika tersenyum pada temannya itu, lalu mereka berdua masuk kelas.

Kurapika, seperti biasanya selalu berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya, dan kali ini, ia sungguh-sungguh mencatat setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari gurunya.

* * *

><p>"Hei, dia berubah ya?", ujar Leorio pada kedua bocah didekatnya,<p>

"Iya, tapi aku lebih suka Kurapika yang sekarang, iya kan?", kata Gon dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya,

"Yah, begitulah", sahut Killua yang berjalan disampingnya. Ketiganya berjalan pulang sambil mengingat bagaimana Kurapika ketika mereka berkenalan untuk pertama kalinya sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei semua, lihat anak yang baru datang itu", kata salah seorang anak ketika mereka semua tengah beristirahat siang, maka semua mata pada saat itu tertuju pada sesosok gadis kecil berusia 11 tahun yang berpenampilan seperti boneka prancis itu, rambutnya pirang bagai helaian emas berbahan sutera dan tampak sangat halus, kulitnya putih dan bening, tapi tidak terlihat pucat, ia menunduk sehingga tidak terlihat seperti apa warna matanya, gadis kecil itu mengenakan pakaian yang terkesan sedikit resmi, dan disampingnya ada seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan yang menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu, dan didepan mereka nampak dua orang pria berpakaian jas hitam, lalu dibelakang gadis kecil itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah tengah memayungi gadis itu dan wanita disampingnya,<em>

_ "Kurapika, ayo, sapa teman-teman barumu", bisik sang ibu ditelinga gadis kecil itu, tapi Kurapika bukannya mengangguk malah menatap ibunya dengan sorot tajam, _

_"Baiklah, sayang, kalau begitu kita masuk dulu", kata wanita itu dengan suara yang agak terdengar jelas kali ini._

_Sejak hari itu Kurapika selalu jadi pusat perhatian, bukan saja karena wajah manisnya, juga karena mulut tajamnya, siapa yang tak mengenal Kurapika Kuruta yang jutek, sinis, dan berhati dingin?_

_ Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan niatan Neon untuk menjadi temannya, bagi Neon Nostrad yang katanya mengenal dan mampu berteman baik dengan siapapun, kehadiran anak semacam itu bisa sangat merusak reputasinya, jelas, dan tentu saja ia sangat tidak menginginkannya, _

_"Hallo, namaku Neon Nostrad", sapa Neon sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Kurapika, tapi gadis itu tetap saja mematung dengan wajah datarnya, ia benar-benar dingin dan tidak ramah, _

_"Hmmm…Nona Kuruta, kau..", kata Neon yang terpotong oleh Kurapika, _

_"Permisi, aku mau ke perpustakaan", katanya datar sambil berlalu, Neon terdiam, meski dalam hati ia kesal setengah mati, tapi berhubung ini soal reputasi, ia bertekad akan berteman dengan anak ini, dan ini akan menjadi tantangan terbesar bagi seorang Neon Nostrad. _

_Neon tidak putus asa, ia pun mulai dengan mencari tahu hal-hal yang menarik perhatian gadis berwajah mirip boneka prancis dengan mata biru itu, dan ia rela menelusuri perpustakaan demi ambisinya ini. _

_Kemudian ia juga meminta tolong kenalannya yang baik hati, adik kelas berambut hitam yang sangat manis bernama Gon, ya walaupun itu berarti ia harus berhadapan dengan Leorio yang notabenenya mantan pacarnya, tapi soal gadis ini sangat penting bagi dirinya dan ia harus mendapatkan status sebagai temannya, agar reputasinya terjaga, dan semua orang yang kenal Neon juga tahu, kalau gadis itu sangat menjaga reputasinya yang memang nyaris belum pernah goyah, kecuali jika itu berhadapan dengan seorang gadis pirang cantik berhati dingin bernama Kurapika. _

_Semula semua terlihat begitu nihil, terlalu sulit, bahkan bagi dua orang non-rasional macam Gon dan Neon, yang selalu saja optimis sampai dianggap demikian oleh Killua dan Leorio._

_ Dan tibalah hari bersejarah itu, ketika Kurapika mengajukan surat izin untuk pergi bersama orangtuanya selama dua bulan, dan kembali. _

_"Pagi Neon", katanya ketika gadis berambut pink itu masuk kelas, Neon tentu saja shock berat mendengarnya, _

_"Pa..pagi Kurapika", katanya sedikit canggung, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada disamping Kurapika, _

_"Mmm..Neon maaf ya kalau sebelumnya aku sudah berkata-kata yang menyakitimu", ujar Kurapika lagi, _

_"Eh..itu..tidak apa-apa kok", sahut Neon dengan nada suara yang terdengar masih shock, _

_"So, we're cool?", tanya Kurapika, wajahnya terlihat bingung namun agak senang, _

_"Yeah,we're cool", sahut Neon pasti, dan itu adalah hari dimana mereka pertama kalinya menjadi sahabat._

* * *

><p>Kurapika merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya yang besar, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sewarna dengan awan pagi, ia tersenyum menikmati apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.<p>

Beberapa saat kemudian ia dapat mendengar bunyi dari laptopnya, maka dengan sedikit malas iapun bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak dari sana, menuju ke meja belajar tempat ia menaruh laptopnya, dan gadis itu mencari apa yang tadi membuat laptopnya berbunyi, ternyata sebuah photo tag pada halaman blog-nya, ia menghela nafas kemudian membuka tag photo itu.

**You never know what people have up their sleeves**

**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**

**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**

**But I don't care, cause right now you're mine**

"Apalagi ini?", katanya ketika melihat tag yang ternyata berisi gambar-gambar Chrollo, kekasihnya,

"Oh, ini", ia bergumam sambil men-delete tag itu dengan wajah santai, jelas sekali kalau ia sedang ditantang oleh mantan-mantan pacarnya yang memang terbilang tampan itu, tentu para mantan itu akan sangat senang jika gadis muda yang katanya masih labil dalam hal emosi ini langsung marah, dan itu akan menjadi hal pertama yang dilakukannya, jika saja para mantan itu melakukan hal itu dahulu, ketika ia masih gadis muda pemarah yang selalu memandang curiga pada semua orang, seakan-akan mereka semua membicarakannya saat ia tidak disana, tapi tidak sekarang, Kurapika sudah berubah, saat ini ia adalah gadis berkepala dingin yang cukup ramah, meskipun terkadang kata-katanya masih sadis, dan ia sudah berpikiran dewasa, tidak lagi seperti anak-anak yang dengan mudah terpengaruh kata-kata orang.

Kurapika tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, ia lalu membuka menu text pada halaman blog-nya, dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, kemudian ia men-tag Chrollo, dan tersenyum lagi, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya dan kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang luas, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah terlelap, kembali ke alam mimpi.

Ia tidak sempat melihat sebuah pesan yang tertera dilayar laptopnya.

**And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**The stakes are high**

**The waters rough**

**But this love is ours**

* * *

><p>"Oh ya Kurapika?", kata papanya ketika mereka sedang makan malam,<p>

"Ya, ada apa Dad?", jawab gadis pirang itu,

"Ada proyek yang harus kuawasi di York Shin, apa kau mau ikut lagi?", tanya sang ayah pada Kurapika, sebuah pertanyaan yang nyaris membuat gadis itu tersendak,

"Uhuk, apa?, tentu saja aku mau!", ujarnya penuh antusiasme, meski sambil terbatuk-batuk,

"Ini, minum dulu sayang, kamu kenapa sih?", tanya sang mama dengan wajah bingung sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada putri semata wayangnya itu,

"Ehm, enggak kok, aku nggak apa-apa Mom, thanks", sahut gadis itu sambil meminum airnya beberapa teguk, yang lalu ditaruhnya gelas itu kembali diatas meja,

"Jadi kapan rencananya Dad akan berangkat?", lanjutnya pada pria yang sudah mengadopsinya itu,

"Kira-kira satu atau dua minggu lagi sayang", ujar sang ayah lembut pada putri angkatnya itu.

"Tapi kali ini kamu harus janji nggak akan pergi sendirian lagi ya?", timpal sang mama,

"Mmm…", sahut Kurapika sambil menyilangkan jarinya dibelakang punggung.

**And it's not theirs to speculate**

**If it's wrong and**

**Your hands are tough but they are where**

**Mine belong and**

**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**

**With this song for you**

* * *

><p>Kurapika memang sudah memberitahu Chrollo soal kedatangannya ini, dan tentu kekasihnya itu sudah mengatakan akan menjemputnya di lobi hotel, yang membuat Kurapika nyaris berjingkrak-jingkrak saking senangnya.<p>

"Kurapika, barang-barangmu sudah semua?", tanya sang mama ketika mereka berada di depan pintu rumah,

"Sudah Mom, kau tidak perlu khawatir", sahut gadis itu sambil menggantung headset kecil di lehernya, lalu memasukkan ipodnya ke saku bajunya.

"Silahkan Nona", ujar butlernya, sambil membukakan pintu untuk nona mudanya tersebut,

"Terima kasih", ujar Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu sedikit merubah penampilannya untuk hari ini, dengan alasan ia tidak ingin membuat reputasi ayahnya tercoreng hanya karena memiliki seorang putri yang penampilannya tidak manis.

Ia mengenakan dress tanpa lengan berbahan ringan dan berwarna putih selutut dengan aksen renda-renda yang membuatnya terlihat manis, dipadu dengan bolero berbahan rajut warna biru langit, yang tangannya pendek, lalu untuk aksesorisnya gadis itu memilih sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk kepingan salju berwarna putih keperakan dan charm bracelet favoritnya, untuk sepatu ia memilih flat shoes berwarna biru langit yang senada dengan boleronya, rambut pirangnya yang panjang sedikit melewati bahunya hanya di kepang sebagian, dengan poni tetap dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahinya.

* * *

><p>Kurapika dan kedua orangtuanya pun tiba di airport, dan segera menuju ke pengecekan bagasi untuk mengambil barang, rasa tidak sabar menghinggapi gadis itu, ia bergerak lebih cepat dari kedua orangtuanya untuk mengambil kopernya, juga koper kedua orangtuanya, dan memberikannya pada pelayan mereka disana.<p>

Benaknya sudah membayangkan rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya itu, ia sangat merindukannya karena mereka sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu, dan rasa itu membuat gadis ini begitu ingin segera menyelesaikan segala urusan dengan barang-barangnya.

Keluarga itupun sampai dihotel dan langsung menempati dua kamar dilantai atas, satu untuk ditempati orangtuanya dan satu lagi untuk Kurapika sendiri.

Kurapika segera turun ke lobi begitu ia selesai merapikan barang-barangnya di kamar, iapun memasuki elevator dan bergegas menuju lobi.

Begitu ia sampai dilobi, matanya langsung saja mencari-cari sosok pria berambut hitam itu, namun dengan stamina yang sudah banyak berkurang karena begitu antusiasnya sejak memulai perjalanan ini, ditambah ia tadi baru selesai beres-beres, ia agak menyerah juga karena Chrollo tidak terlihat dijangkauan pandangannya, maka dengan berat hati ia berjalan pelan saking lelahnya, menuju ke salah satu kursi di lounge.

Tiba-tiba saja dua buah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya, gadis itu tersenyum karena ia dapat menebak siapa yang sekarang ini sedang memeluknya, iapun melepaskan diri dan berbalik, tapi pria itu segera menariknya dan mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan lembut,

"I miss you", bisiknya ketelinga gadis berambut pirang itu,

"Yeah, me too", balas sang gadis pelan.

**Cause I love the gap between your teeth**

**And I love the riddles that you speak**

**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos**

**Will be ignored**

**Cause my heart is yours**

"Kurapika?", tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan suasana romantis yang tercipta diantara kedua insan itu,

"Dad, I can explain", kata Kurapika sambil menahan ayahnya,

"Kurapika, dia…", sang ayah berujar cemas,

"Aku tahu, dia adalah pimpinan laba-laba, seorang penjahat, tapi kumohon ayah, aku mencintainya", kata Kurapika dengan nada sedikit memelas,

"Sir, I love your daughter, I really am, please", ujar Chrollo ikut membantu kekasihnya, pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas berat,

"Baiklah, duduk dan ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu", ujar pria itu, Kurapika, Chrollo, dan ayah tirinya pun duduk di salah satu sofa di kafe hotel,

"Mmm..begini..", kata Kurapika memulai narasinya.

* * *

><p><em>Kurapika yang masih antipati dengan ayah angkatnya, memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri, sejak mereka tiba di hotel sore tadi, <em>

_"Ya, disini tidak ada yang akan menemukanku tapi, ini dimana?", gumam gadis itu setelah menyadari ia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini, langkah kakinya kemudian membawanya ke sebuah jalan, dan hujan pun turun, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya, _

_"Emm…permisi", sapanya pada seorang pria berjubah biru tua, _

_"Ya, ada yang kubantu?", sahut sang pemuda pelan, _

_"Ah, tidak, tapi kenapa jubahmu bergambar salib terbalik?", tanya Kurapika pada pemuda asing itu, karena ia agak gengsi jika harus menanyakan jalan pada pria itu, _

_"Hn, bukan apa-apa, memangnya ada masalah apa, Nona?", pria itu bertanya balik yang membuat Kurapika tersadar bahwa pertanyaannya barusan jauh lebih konyol ketimbang jika ia bertanya tentang keberadaan mereka saat ini, _

_"Eh, itu..tidak masalah kok, malah terlihat bagus", katanya sambil menutupi rasa malu,_

_ "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?", tanya Kurapika lagi, beberapa saat setelah keduanya menjadi diam seribu bahasa dan udara menjadi semakin dingin, _

_"Aku, namaku Chrollo, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Danchou seperti teman-temanku", katanya, _

_"Itu kan bukan soal aku, tapi kau lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama yang mana, jadi, Chrollo atau Danchou?", balas Kurapika halus, _

_"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dipanggil Chrollo, terima kasih sudah bertanya Nona..maaf siapa namamu?", ia berkata pada gadis itu, _

_"Kurapika, panggil saja aku Kurapika", sahut gadis itu, _

_"Baiklah, Kurapika", balasnya, _

_"Hmm, kau berasal darimana? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau gadis sepertimu sendirian pada jam malam seperti ini?", tanya pria itu datar, _

_"Gadis sepertiku? Pada jam malam seperti ini?, kau meremehkanku Chrollo?, Oh ya, aku dari Zaban city", kata Kurapika kesal, alisnya sudah berkerut-kerut, tapi nada bicara dan suaranya melunak diakhir kalimat, _

_"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang biasa berada disekitar sini seorang diri", ujar pria itu yang membuat Kurapika kembali tenang. _

_"Hei, itu dia!", teriak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, _

_"Maaf, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dengan mereka", ujar Chrollo sambil menggenggam tangan Kurapika dan membawanya lari, _

_"Hei! Lepaskan! Aku!...Chrollo!",kata Kurapika kesal sambil terus berlari mengikuti Chrollo karena pria itu memegang tangannya, orang-orang yang mengejar mereka pun mulai mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak-nembak kearah mereka berdua. _

_Mereka pun akhirnya bersembunyi dan mendengar kalau para pengejar itu telah pergi karena tidak dapat menemukan mereka,_

_ "Chrollo, kenapa mereka mengejarmu dengan pistol dan kau, kenapa kau juga membawa pisau aneh itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanya gadis itu ketakutan, _

_"Aku adalah seorang S-rank criminal, dan mereka itu para mafia yang merupakan musuhku, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu", katanya datar, Kurapika agak shock juga mendengarnya, tapi ia hanya terdiam, _

_"Dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ya?", ia menambahkan, Kurapika hanya menggangguk pelan._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, besok di coffee shop tadi jam 7 malam", kata Kurapika saat Chrollo menurunkannya didepan hotel,<em>

_ "Hn, baiklah, selamat malam Nona", balas pria itu sambil menutup jendela mobilnya, sebenarnya tadi mereka kembali ke coffee shop karena mobil Chrollo diparkir disana, lalu iapun menawarkan untuk mengantar Kurapika ke hotelnya dengan alasan keamanan, Kurapika yang sebenarnya nyasar tentu saja setuju. _

_Itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu, dan sejak itu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk sekadar makan malam atau hanya minum kopi di coffee shop itu, hingga akhirnya, seminggu sebelum kepulangannya Chrollo menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, dan Kurapika pun menerimanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan karena ia sudah menyukai pria itu sejak pertemuan mereka yang kedua dan selalu menanti hari dimana ia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan hari itu keduanya resmi menjalin hubungan._

* * *

><p><strong>So don't you worry your pretty little mind<strong>

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

Tangan gadis itu gemetar saat ia telah selesai menuturkan ceritanya, karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang ayah membuatnya merasa kalau mungkin saja ia tidak akan direstui, ya walaupun ia sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk pergi dari rumah jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Chrollo yang menyadari kalau gadis disampingnya gemetaran berusaha menenangkannya dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu, Kurapika pun jadi menoleh pada sosok Chrollo yang tersenyum padanya, ia pun ikut tersenyum, meski dengan senyuman yang terasa agak menyakitkan dalam hatinya,

"Begini..", sang ayah lagi-lagi membuat keduanya kaget dan langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah, begitu pula dengan ibumu, tapi ingat-", katanya sambil menunjuk kearah Chrollo,

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan benar karena dia adalah putriku satu-satunya, mengerti?", sambungnya,

"Ya, pasti", pria itu berujar mantap,

"Baiklah, aku akan keatas dulu, sudah kalau kalian mau berkencan, kencan saja sana!", ia berujar lagi.

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**But they can't take what's ours**

**They can't take what's ours**

**The stakes are high**

**The waters rough**

**But this love is ours**

Kurapika langsung saja memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat, Chrollo sempat kaget, tapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan gadis itu,

"Semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini", ujarnya pada gadis muda berambut pirang yang sangat dicintainya itu,

"Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja", balas Kurapika sambil membiarkan pelukan itu lepas dan pria itu menggenggam tangannya, serta menuntunnya menuju lobi, dan kendaraan yang akan membawa keduanya ke suatu tempat yang mereka tuju, berdua.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Tell me your opinion throughout your reviews, I'm very appreciate it, and I don't mind of any anonymous, or un-login reviewer, just tell me what you think of this story, okay?<p>

Love,

Kaoru


End file.
